The present invention relates to a spine orienting and supporting device for use with a variety of types of seats, for example, automotive seats, heavy truck seats, airline seats, mass transit seats or office type seating, in order to properly position and support the sacrum, which in turn will properly position the spine of the individual using the seat. The spine orienting and supporting device, preferably made from thermoplastics, adjusts and/or supports the sacrum thereby orienting the pelvis to assist in maintaining the spine in neutral equilibrium. In some embodiments, the support is preferably separate from the seat and includes a main body and a support frame. In other embodiments, the support is preferably integrated into the frame of the existing seat of interest. The main body has a vented center relief area that flexes to relieve and/or redistribute localized pressure from the spine and to support the user's sacrum. In other embodiments, the center relief area of the main body is optionally vented. In still other embodiments, preferably in embodiments where the support is integrated into the seat frame, venting of the center relief area of the main body is typically not required and generally can be omitted, essentially providing an enlarged center relief portion absent any venting over the space occupied by both the center relief area and center relief portion. The integrated main body and support frame properly locate the device on the seat while providing resistance or pressure relief to different positions of the user's lower spine and pelvis, creating a spine orientation that is more conducive to user comfort, leading to reductions in work fatigue. The device will also fill an otherwise empty space between the bottom and rear seat sections, thereby further improving posture while seated.
Many types of spine supporting devices have been previously suggested. Primarily these have ranged from those that extend across the whole lumbar region to others that extend upwardly to fit against the upper back. Such devices have typically been in the form of a pillow or a shaped seat that will tend to fit the curvature of the lumbar region of a person's spine when seated in that seat.
Other types of spine supporting devices focus on the sacral region of the spine. Among these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,429,080 and 7,445,008. U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,080 is directed to a sacral support assembly for use with a seat and is reported to provide adjustable, stabilizing support to a user's sacrum and sacral-pelvic anatomy to reduce fatigue, increase comfort, stability and posture for a user, and a system for adjusting and controlling the load distribution from the sacral anatomy to the anatomical structures adjacent to a user's sacrum, for example, the pelvis and lumbar regions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,008 discloses a cushion for use with a variety of types of seats that can adjust the sacrum to assist in maintaining the spine in equilibrium. The central area of the cushion has a plurality of inserts that individually have varying compressibility. Through the use of such inserts or devices, a user can select an insert most nearly suited to the user and the seat to provide a compression result providing sufficient pressure concentrated on the sacrum of the user to properly position the sacrum.
Common types of seating products do not meet user expectations for lower back comfort and support. Seating comfort is a key reason for users to purchase these products or use these products. In order to improve lower back comfort, manufacturers often add additional support in the lumbar region of the seat back via contouring of the cushion, or by adding adjustable lumbar support devices to the seat back, under the cushion and upholstery. These lumbar contour changes or lumbar support devices may provide users short term comfort and relief of lower back pain, but they generally do not provide long term comfort and pain relief at least in part due to their shape and location in relation to the users spine.